Fighter
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: Callie isn't ready to give up.
1. You know me

**Hey all, this is just a small piece I wrote in like ten minutes. It definitely outside my box, I never really write in first person, nor in Erica's POV much. It's right after Erica's last scene.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, it belongs to Shonda and company.  
A/N: Please review!**

* * *

I knew that I had hurt you. I knew from the moment those words came flying from my mouth and hit you dead in the face, that I had cut you deep. _I don't know you…at all. _I wanted to take them back, I really did, but my pride and anger over what this hospital had been keeping from me had led to my brain pulling everything you had done to me over the last few weeks to the forefront. I loved you, hell I still love you and nothing is going to change that, but when you came to me and told me you had slept with Mark twice in one day, the day we had woken up together after a night of passion and fire, I thought my heart was at my feet and my stomach was in my throat. I knew we hadn't confirmed anything at that point, but it still hurt, it hurt like hell. Now I stand in my living room and completely melt down at seeing your heels and skirt in a heap by my loveseat. I don't know what I was thinking, I do know you, I know that you get all ahhh and the clingy, and I just hadn't let you get to that point yet. I want to take it all back, everything, that whole conversation. Only it's too late now, because sometimes words cut the deepest. I jump at my doorbell and curse whoever is on the other side of the door for disturbing my self destruction. A slowly crawl my way to a standing position and slowly pace to the door. Upon opening it, I meet a pair of dark chocolate eyes that reflect hurt and sadness.

"You know me."

I am speechless, my brain won't allow me to speak or move, so I stand there just staring into the auburn abyss. Something shifts in those orbs, and I see it loud and clear. She isn't going to let us die, she is ready to fight for what we have. A wave of emotion takes me away from shore, and instantly she is there as my lifesaver, pulling me back to safe ground. I feel myself being moved further into my house and before I know it I am curled in her strong arms, being comforted, even though I was the one who inflicted the harm to us. We lay there, engulfed in a silence that is threatening to suffocate us if words are not spoken.

"I'm sorry," I whisper softly, wondering if she even heard me at all.

"I know."

Lips brush against my forehead as fingers intertwine with mine, and I know that we aren't finished, not even close. This is the beginning of something beautiful, and knowing that she is willing to fight makes me put on the armor as well.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

**A/N: I know this is short, but I just wanted to post something to show the people that wanted it to continue that it is! So yay! Thank to all the reviewers, you made this continue. So please keep reviewing! Hopefully future chapters will be longer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, it belongs to Shonda and company**

**Remember to review! :)  
**

* * *

I wake up to a splitting headache and a lovely little ray of light hitting my eyelid, making the once dark abyss I was enjoying shatter into pieces. I am slightly disoriented, not really knowing where I was until I realized that I was definitely in my own house. I chuckled at the thought of not recognizing my own home, making my hand come and press my forehead as if that was magically going to get rid of the pounding that was happening there.

"What's so funny?" I jump probably thirty feet in the air when I hear these words being whispered from behind me. I try to regulate my heart rate before I have a heart attack, and suddenly the memories of last night come flooding back, almost drowning me in the process. This wasn't a hangover induced headache, but rather an emotional one and that's when Callie's presents behind me became quite apparent.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" she asks, and I feel the tears start to well up again. _You have got to be kidding me! I am not this emotional, ever, never have been. But then Callie enters my life and suddenly I am crying all the time. What the hell?_ Before I know it, the tears are rolling down my cheeks and I sniffle, trying to keep the snot from rolling also. I feel a shift behind me, and suddenly my eyes connect to the most concern filled eyes I have seen being glanced in my direction.

"Erica, what's wrong?"

I shrug, because hell I really don't know. The feeling of thumbs pads brushing against my cheeks, try to stop the tears before they fall only makes me cry harder. _Seriously Erica, get your shit together, what the hell is wrong with you? _The voices in my head are my father yelling at me to grow up and that big girls don't cry. I heard them my whole life, and I think that every emotion I have had my entire life has been bottled up deep inside me and Callie has just pulled the cap off and let all of them free, overwhelming me in the process. I find myself in Callie's arms again with her rubbing soothing circles on my back, actually subsiding my tears. She pulls back, taking a long deep look into my eyes, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable, but safe at the same time.

"Sorry," I mumble, breaking eye contact and looking at my hands like they were absolutely the most interesting thing I had seen in ten years.

"Hey, it's okay," she tells me, lifting my chin and kissing my lightly. I sat there confused, she just told me it was okay to cry, okay to show my emotions openly; it went against everything I knew and I didn't know what to do. "I'll be right back."

She trots away and I am left trying to erase everything that had been told to me about being an emotional girl and trying to truly believe when Callie told me it was okay. A sharp pain goes through my head and I am reminded that the throbbing wasn't going to go away. I get up, getting ready to get aspirin when Callie comes back into the room with water in one hand and two Tylenol in the other. She smiles at me and I can't help but to smile back, because it is that infectious; her smile is one the most amazing things I have seen in my lifetime and I work on hearts for a living.

"How did you know?" I ask, graciously taking the water and Tylenol, giving her a soft kiss before downing the pills, wanting them to get rid of the aching now.

"You always massage your forehead when you have a headache, and I saw you do it when you started laughing, and because I know that a night of tears leads to a headache in the morning."

"Oh, well thank you," I pull her toward me by her belt loops, and attack her lips with my own. The softness and complete contrast to the lips I have felt before will never get old. She pulls away and I pout at the lost of contact. She stares straight into my soul with her amazing chocolate eyes, and I am completely lost in the depths of her.

"We need to talk about yesterday," Callie says in a hush tone, drawing me closer to her and pushing the hair out of my face.

I merely nod as I am weak with her, there is no sight of Dr Hahn, the renown cardiothoracic surgeon in sight.

TBC…

* * *

**Yes? No? **


	3. Te Amo, mi todo

**A/N: This is my first attempt at smut, so tell me how you like it. There will be one more part after this, kind of like an epilogue. Well hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I shuffle helplessly, being drug by Callie to the couch, still so far in my own head, I'm not sure what's really happening. Apparently, more tears started streaming down my cheeks because next thing I know, my head is resting in Callie's lap, and she is soothing my hair with one hand and the other is possessively draped around my waist, intertwined with my own.

"What's going on, Erica?" she asks in a soft tone, glancing down at me, her eyes swimming with worry and concern.

"I have no idea," I tell her, shifting so I'm on my back and our hands rest on my stomach. "I don't do this, I don't cry. I never have, but for some reason you make me this way." I get up and instantly start pacing, feeling her eyes following my every move. "You, you make me this way, and I don't know what to do. I have always been taught to not show emotions, it would get you nowhere, but suddenly I am bursting into tears every thirty seconds, and I don't know what to do. The morning you left after I revealed to you what I was feeling, after I totally left myself open to you, I had never felt so broken in my entire life, and I cracked. I cried in bed for hours before I went to work, and I was so mad at myself for showing my emotions, because big girls don't cry! Yesterday, when I said that I didn't know you, I really don't know myself and I was taking it out on you because you make me this way." I stop at the end of my rant, and glance at her. She is looking at me with tears in the corner of her eyes, and I can't bear to look any longer. I turn around and try my hardest to control my emotion, but yet again they prove that they are bigger than my control and they over flow.

"I'm so sorry," I hear being whispered to me as two hands find mine and envelope me from behind. "I wish that I could take back every damn thing that I did to hurt you, but I can't. I want to, believe me, I want to go back and do it over but life doesn't grant do overs. But please believe me when I tell you that from right now until forever, there is no running away, no going to other people, it's you and me."

I turn around and peer into her beautiful, beautiful eyes and into her more beautiful soul and I know that it's the truth. My lips find hers, and I realize that this is what love really is. This is what people search for their entire lives for. "I love you," I didn't realize what I said, until I see a slightly panicked face in front of me. I close my eyes, and mentally kicked myself. "Damn, I'm sorry…I…I …" Smiling lips brush against mine again, silencing any attempts at creating an excuse of why I suddenly have the need to say everything that creeps into my mind

"I love you too."

A smile spreads across my face, and I take another journey into her eyes and see absolutely no hesitation or apprehension in them. I attack her lips with a lot more urgency and desire than before, causing her to lose her footing. We stumble to the ground in a heap, laughing for a few seconds before continuing our earlier activity. Her lips continue down my neck as her hands work their way up my shirt, taking the material with it. Her kisses stop only to remove offending clothing from both of us, and even then they seem to reappear between the taking off of my bra and her pants. Her lips move along down my chest and I let out a low moan as her mouth encircles my nipple. My hands grasp at her dark tresses on their own accord, and my hips buck as her hand gets lower on my abdomen. She's taking her time, making this time memorable and putting every ounce of her love into it, and I couldn't be more grateful, because it proves to me that she wants this. I feel her warm mouth move to my other breast, and I can't take it anymore.

"Cal..lie," I groan, pulling her head up to meet me. Our lips meet and I feel like I could just explode from everything. "I need you up here with me," I whisper, my voice going up an octave as her fingers graze my clit.

"It's ok baby, I'm here," she tells me as she moves inside my slick entrance. Our lips are soft and loving against each other, and we find a rhythm that makes our bodies press even more together. This closeness with her conveys everything between us, and that makes my view of life open to new ideas and possibilities. With Callie's thumb circling my clit and her fingers pumping in an out, I know that I will not hold out much longer. Our kisses break, and my hooded eyes meet her sparkling pools.

"Erica, you're so beautiful," Callie whispers to me, and I feel my muscles start to spasm when her words reach my ears. She dips her head so her mouth is millimeters from my ear, "Let go baby."

The orgasm flows through me as I ride it out against her fingers. My eyes involuntarily close as I feel light kisses being pressed against my face. They finally reach my lips and they go from soft and gentle to hungry in mere seconds. I flip us and begin to mirror Callie's love for me onto her own body.

xxxxx

After a nice, but not so clean shower together, we end up tangled together on the couch watching "Wanted" that I had rented a couple nights ago, because I know that Callie has a thing for Angelina Jolie, even if she won't admit it. It's really more of something just to have on at the moment because we are both focusing on each other, even though no words are being said. I can tell that there is something that Callie is contemplating asking or telling me, because she has been chewing on the inside of her lip for at least ten minutes. Just as I was about to ask what she's thinking, she blurts out, "Are you still going to UNOS?"

I glance up at her from my resting place on her chest, and see her teeth teasing her bottom lip. I smile at her, trying to ease her worries about how it would look on her résumé that she did her residency at a hospital that stole things and didn't follow ethical codes.

"No."

"No?" she looks at me with a surprised look on her face, and I know she wants an explanation.

"I see things differently now. If it were you on that bed, I honestly don't know what I would do, but I am pretty sure that seeing things as a doctor would go flying out the window. I may not agree with how it was handled, but Stevens did what she had to do when she was going to lose someone she loved, and love makes people do anything." I feel the grip on my hand get tighter, and a sniffle come from above me. I glance up again, and see tiny streams flowing from chocolate pools. I reach up and pull her into a kiss that sends shockwaves through my system that wake up the butterflies in my stomach.

"Te amo mi todo (I love you, my everything)," she mumbles against my lips. I know enough Spanish to know that 'te amo' is I love you, and it doesn't even matter that I don't know what the last part means, because she knows I feel the same way

* * *

**Review it! (:**


End file.
